Aprendiendo a amarte
by angicita
Summary: traducción del fic "learning to love you". Han pasado 3 años desde lo de meteorito, pero ahora Yuffie tiene otro tipo de problemas. YV Capítulo 4 subido!
1. Plan

Bueno, para empezar me gustaria decir que este fic no es mio, si no de Sorceress Fujin. Así que lo que teneis ante vosotros es una traducción. de su fic "Learning to love you", el cual me encantó leer. Lo traduzco para aquellas personas que no pueden o no saben leer en inglés y para que la seccion de Final Fantasy 7 en español empieze a tener mas fics (aunque sea con traducciones). Bien, dicho esto solo me queda comentar que los personajes y todo lo dem\'e1s pertenecen a Squeresoft.

Vale, este es el prologo de mi nueva historia sobre Yuffie X Vincent . serán por lo menos 10 capítulos, algunos pueden ser cortos, o quizás intentaré capítulos mas largos. Por favor review!! significan mucho y son una gran motivación. 

Capítulo 1 -Plan-

~~~~*~~~~

El aire era húmedo en Costa Del Sol. Todos en la casa de los Strife se preocupaban por a una amiga y camarada perdida. Han pasado casi 3 años desde que salvaron al mundo del meteorito. Todo iba bien hasta un día de verano en el que apareció Godo, llevandose a su bravucona hija de regreso a Wutai. 

" tenemos que encontrar el modo de traer a Yuffie de vuelta." anunció Cloud dando un paso hacia delante de la chimenea de ladrillo.

Cid dio un supiro buscando a tientas otro cigarro para encender. "Definitivamente la mocosa consiguió un a jodido y pésimo padre." 

"¡¡Sigo sin creer que Godo esté haciendo esto !!" Chilló Tifa pegando una palmada sobre la mesa de cristal para el café, creando unas grandes grietas. 

"Cálmate, cariño." La confortó Cloud , tamborileando un dedo sobre su sien. "Estoy seguro de que podemos convencerlo de no continuar con los preparativos." 

Vincent estaba de pie en una esquina del hogar de los Strife esperando instrucciones, su rostro solemne. 

Barret suspiró pesadamente, mirando hacia arriba. "yo digo que simplemente vallamos allá, y exijamos que sea cacelado." Sugirió el hombre de piel oscura, agitando su brazo-pistola alredeor. 

"Eso es todo lo q podemos hacer. Quiero decir, Yuffie es SU hija." Expuso Cloud también suspirando. "Nos vamos en 15 minutos." 

~~~~*~~~~ 


	2. El Trato

**_ Notas del autor: _**_Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste. Lo siento si hay algún error de ortografía y/o gramatical e intentado eliminar la mayoría. Por favor **review** _

Capítulo 2 -Pacto- 

Destapando sus manos de sus enrojecidos ojos marrones, la joven ninja echó una mirada a las puertas cerradas. 

"¡No puedo seguir con esto! ¡Tengo que hablar con Godo!" Yuffie se puso en pie enfadada. 

Se dirigió a su tocador y tomo un clip de plata, recogiendo su ahora pelo largo hasta los hombros. Con unas pocas punzadas de una ganzúa la puerta de papel se abrió. Al caminar fuera la señorita Kisagari corrió abajo hasta el pasillo hacia la habitación de su padre. 

~~~~*~~~~

"¿Cuánto falta para que estemos allí?" Le preguntó Tifa a Cid mientras observaba el panel de control.

"Unos minutos. Solo preparaos para una lucha verbal. No creo que a Godo le valla a hacer ninguna jodida gracia esto" El piloto se calló, dejando a la pandilla para dirigir el Vientofuerte. 

~~~~*~~~~

Pasó un momento mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos, asegurándose de que no estaba mostrando dolor por esto. 

(Tengo que ser fuerte) afirmando con su cabeza en un "eso es". Lentamente,  intentando no temblar, abrió la puerta de sopetón

. 

"Que demo…" dijo Godo  medio grogui, con sorpresa escrita en su voz. 

"Tenemos que hablar… ¡Ahora! Escucha..." 

Poniendo los ojos en blanco el hombre mayor se mantenía de pie mirando los ojos de su hija. 

"No quiero oír tu lloriqueo. Vas a seguir con los preparativos." 

"¡No! ¡Y una mierda si piensas que voy a casarme con uno de los hijos de tus amigos!" Dijo Yuffie con un toque de las más sinceras palabras de su amigo Cid.

En la cara de Godo apareció una expresión severa. "¡Escúchame jovencita!" Dijo tomando una larga y cansada bocanada de aire antes de continuar. "Esto no es sobre ti o de como te sientas respecto a ello. ¡Es tu obligación como Lady Kisagari casarte antes de tu 19 cumpleaños! Ya que no as tenido un 'novio' como lo llaman, mi elección es válida y tendrás que aceptarla." 

El líder de Wutai se calmó levemente, una mirada irritada sobre sus facciones. Se volvió hacia la ventana, después a su perturbada hija.

"Tu madre estaría avergonzada de tu comportamiento. Es definitivo, los anunciamiéntos se harán en dos semanas, eso es 3 días antes de tu cumpleaños. Quieres a Wutai restablecido. ¿No?"

Lagrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de la ninja una vez más, su garganta sostenía palabras  incapaces de ser dichas. Dando la vuelta rápidamente salió de la habitación de su padre y volvió a la suya. 

**~~~~*~~~~**

Una llamada en los delgados marcos de Madera alrededor de la puerta de papel, Hizo a cierto líder quejarse y maldecir antes de abrirla de golpe. Los ojos de Godo se abrieron como platos cuando vio a todo el grupo de Avalancha ahí de pie, mirándolo. 

"no estoy de humor para vuestros enfados. Si es eso para lo que estáis aquí, iros ahora." Dijo el señor Kisaragi bruscamente, intentando cerrar la puerta. 

Resbalando un pie del metal entre las puertas una garra las abrió otra vez.

Los ojos de Cloud miraron el movimiento repentino e inesperado de su amigo, rápidamente volviendo al asunto. "Escucha, no vamos a permitir que cases a Yuffie. Tradición o lo que sea, no está bien." 

"E-Es mi hija no vuestra." Tartamudeó Godo dándose cuenta de las armas que llevaban, y obviamente sin temor a usarlas contra él. 

"Con todo el respeto su ilustrísima. Nos damos cuenta de ello, siendo un antiguo residente de Wutai, Entiendo su apuro…" La fría voz resonó a través, otra grata sorpresa. En un exasperado y derrotado suspiro, Godo se centró en el hombre de capa roja. "¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?" 

"Que clase de trato cabeza hueca." Preguntó Cid exhalando una larga calada de su cigarro. 

Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios.

"Ya veo de donde a sacado mi hija ese creativo lenguaje. De cualquier modo, Yuffie va a cumplir 19 años pronto. Todos ustedes y la señorita Kisagari tienen exactamente 2 semanas para encontrarle un marido." 

"¡¿Quiere que encontremos un marido para su hija?!" Repitió Barret con los ojos muy abiertos. 

"No algún miserable. Si no encontráis uno, procederá a casarse con quien he elegido." Dijo Godo a toda prisa y cerró la puerta "Dos semanas, Os sugiero que os deis prisa si queréis encontrar alguien para la mocosa." 

**~~~~*~~~~**

Mechones de pelo castaño cayeron en su cara mientras  limpiaba sus lagrimas "¡Eep!" Yuffie gritado lanzó la almohada en la que estaba apoyada su cara cuando oyó unas voces  oyó abajo en el pasillo. "….." 

Después de varios minutos escuchando, intentando oír la conversación, Miss. Kisagari se levantó.

"Eso suena como…Cid. ¡¡Cid!! ¡Están aquí para salvarme!" Exclamó Yuffie saliendo de la habitación, inmediatamente se tropezó con un hombre alto y delgado. 

**~~~~*~~~~**

**TBC**

**Notas de la traductora: **weno, gracias a las dos personas q me han dejado un review ^^ me ha hecho ilu saber q alguien lee esto ^^u, En fin, paso a comentarlos, como haré coda vez q suba un capitulo. 

**Yuleen75 :  **:') Pos aquí te lo sigo, pa que no te quedes con la intriga, espero que este capi también te haya  gustado,. M e da alegria saber que lees la historia ^^ gracias por el review.

**Hiwy****:  **^o^ tu fuiste la primera persona en poner review. Thanks you! No se porque esta tan sola la parte en español, ¿es q los de habla hispana ya no se acuerdan de este pedazo de juego? No creo q sea eso pero bueno. Yo me he leido muchos fics en español q estaban bastante bien y me pregunto por que no estan aquí publicados ·_·U . Pos nada, yo intentare seguir traduciendo fics y creando los mios propios pa que esto  se anime un poco. Espero que te haya gustado el capi y que me pongas otro review.^^.

_See_ you!____


	3. Materia

**_Notas del autor: _**_Bueno, ya esta aquí el capitulo 3! Espero que os guste... Se que son cortos... ¿Qué puedo decir? De cualquier modo, debería dejaros leer, y por favor **review**_

**Notas de la traductora**: Siento la tardanza con los capítulos, pero de vez en cuando se me hace difícil traducir cosas.

Como siempre la contestación para los reviews al finall del capítulo ^^ 

**Capítulo3-Materia-**

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

"¿¡Bueno, que fue lo que dijo?!" Suplicó Yuffie una vez mas al grupo mientras estaban sentados en el área de oficina de del Vientofuerte. 

Todos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, el hombre con ojos de mako miró directamente a la cara de una preocupada Yuffie. "Tenemos dos semanas para encontrarte un marido. O te veras forzada a casarte con el hombre que escogió tu padre." 

"¡¿¡Qué!?!" Gritó Yuffie levantándose, pestañeando, y huyendo de la habitación. 

Cloud reclinó su cabeza en la mesa de roble, le pitaban los oídos. Su esposa se inclinó sobre él, masajeando su espalda. "Estará bien, al menos de esta manera ella elige al novio…incluso si solo tiene dos semanas…" 

"Nanaki y Cait Sith llamaron mandando saludos. Están intentando encontrar una manera de restaurar el edificio de Shinra sin una multitud de protestas... O algo así." Comentó Barret colgando el PHS. 

Cid  agitaba el suyo apagado.. "Si, si. Hey ¿Dónde esta el vampiro?" 

Cloud levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor para ver que Yuffie y Vincent eran los únicos que NO estaban en la habitación. "Probablemente en la cubierta." 

~~~~*~~~~

"Vincent?" Preguntó tímidamente Yuffie mientras caminaba hasta el frente de la nave. 

Dándose la vuelta rapidamente, un poco sorprendido. "¿Si?" preguntó Vincent con su usual voz monótona. 

Dando un suspiro la joven ninja se giró y caminó hasta la puerta. "No importa." Pronunciando esta última palabra caminó a través de la puerta, y abajo a los dormitorios, encerrándose en una habitación. 

Ojos rojo sangre echaron un vistazo a la puerta, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando se cerró de un portazo con el viento. (¿Qué es esta sensación?) Vincent pensó por un momento, la brisa enredaba su cabello. (No me sorprende que me dejaras Lucrecia... No me sorprende.)Pensó cerrando los ojos, mientras sacudía su cabeza.

~~~~*~~~~

"¿Tifa puedes ir a ver a Yuffie? No ha salido de su habitación desde q volvimos a casa." Preguntó Cloud mirando por encima de una lista de papeles en la barra del mostrador.

La señora Strife afirmó levemente con la cabeza antes de dejar el trapo y caminar escaleras arriba. 

~~~~*~~~~

"¿Estas bien  Vincent?" Preguntó Cloud echando un vistazo a la esquina donde se encontraba el hombre de pelo negro medianoche, también mirando unos papeles.

Terminando de leer una frase observó al preocupado líder. "Si. Ninguna de las personas que están en esta lista son adecuadas para ella." Vincent arrastró las palabras que salían de sus labios. 

"Lo se. Pero, hay más de 300 páginas y solamente pusimos el anuncio..."Hechó una mirada al reloj del bar. "Hace diez horas..." Terminó Cloud dejando sus papeles. 

Un suave suspiro se escapó de sus labios.  De nuevo apartó el pelo oscuro de sus ojos para echar un vistazo al papel que sostenía.

"Tómate un descanso, Vincent. Es tarde."Ojos azules Mako apartaron la mirada de los rojos ojos de su amigo mientras dejaba sus papeles."Buenas noches." Dijo Cloud caminando hacia su habitación. "Vince?" 

"…..." 

"Ella estará bien. Le encontraremos a alguien." (Eso espero)Le animó el señor Strife, que después se retiró a su habitación. 

"…………" 

~~~~*~~~~

"Todo irá bien, Yuffie. Te encontraremos a un buen tipo, ¡Quizás un hombre con montones de Materia!" Tifa sonrió timidamente, tratando de hacer que la joven ninja se sintiera mejor. 

Pensando por un momento la ninja de Wutai sonrió levemente. "¡Será fantástico, piensa en toda la materia…! …Materia de hielo, Materia invocativa…" (¡Valla mierda! ¡¡No quiero que todos sientan pena de mi!!) Yuffie  hizo una mueca mientras ella nombraba Materia, cayendo en un profundo sueño, las lagrimas todavía cubriendo sus mejillas. 

Tifa besó la frente de la joven ninja y dejó la habitación para volver a la suya. 

"¿Como se encuentra?" Preguntó el hombre con los pelos de punta medio sentado. 

"Estaba intentando no mostrar su dolor. Pero, sus ojos están tan vacíos ahora. Ya no están llenos de vida y energía como antes… Estoy preocupada, Cloud."Dijo Tifa poniéndose su prenda de noche. 

~~~~*~~~~ 

**TBC**

**Contestación a los reviews:**

**Kami****-Chan: **¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Espero que sigas leyendo los capis, y aunque soy nueva traduciendo  hago todo lo que puedo. Yo tb soy un gran fan  de Yuffie/Vincent, *_*se ven tan lindos juntos. Por eso escogí esta historia para traducirla, ya que fue una de las que mas me gustaron y cuando acabe con esta (si acabo, claro) traduciré más. Aunque me llegan pocos reviews, no me importa porque los que me llegan me dan muchos ánimos como el tuyo.

**Angel**** of the death:** ¡Di que si, nosotras aremos que aya más fics en estas secciones! También muchas gracias por tu review, me da ánimos saber que hay gente que lee esto  ;___;. Continuare con esto hasta que lo acabe. Lo prometo!


	4. Lucrecia

**_Nota de la traductora: _**Después de largo tiempo sin actualizar pido disculpas y sigo con mi trabajo uLa contestación a vuestros reviews vienen l final del capítulo. ¡Gracias!

_**Nota de la autora: ¡**Bueno, el capítulo 4 está hecho! ¡jejeje, lo siento si es muy corto! ¡Por favor **review!**_

**Capítulo 4 -Lucrecia-**

_El hombre era alto, con su pelo rubio oro inclinado. Sus ojos azules glaciar me miraron fijamente. ¡Era tan guapo! Luego, mis amigos bajaron por el hall. Me había sorprendido tanto el verlos que no note la desaparición del hombre, había algo sobre él que me daba mala espina de todos modos… Pensó_ Yuffie mientras finalmente se sentaba en su mesa.

Un repentino golpe en la puerta arrancó a la ninja de sus pensamientos. "Pasa."

Los ojos de Yuffie se ensancharon cuando vio a la última persona que había esperado que viniese a su habitación, de pie en el umbral de la puerta. "¿Si?"Dijo ella con tono de casualidad.

"Ven abajo. Hay unos papeles que debes mirar."Respondió Vincent, dando la mínima información necesitada.

Ojos marrones miraron al suelo, un pequeño suspiro saliendo de sus labios. Rapidamente su cabeza volvió a mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse a Vincent enfrente suya.

"Alégrate. Además, tienes mucho que leer, y… muchas citas hoy."El ex-turco murmuró esto último con agudo enfado en su voz.

La señorita Kisaragi (o como sea que se escribe su apellido) miró hacia arriba devolviéndole la mirada. "¡Vete al infierno Vincent! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan… cruel? ¡Actúas como si esto fuese algo diario!" Levantándose, apretó el puño. "¡Estoy obligada a casarme con un…extraño! ¡¡¡¡Algún estúpido pervertido que solo…!"

"Tus sentimientos no son asunto mío. Esto es por tu ciudad…" (¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto…?)

"¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir eso!¡Suenas como mi padre! ¡Que te den, Vincent…Al infierno, yo que pensaba que te preocuparías!" Los ojos de Yuffie una vez más se incharon y dejaron salir lagrimas. (Me duele en el pecho, siento como si me hubiesen destripado, perforado y apuñalado el corazón...)

"¡Vuelve a tu maldito ataúd, y laméntate por una maldita mujer muerta que te recuerdo… nunca te amó!" Yuffie salió corriendo de la habitación mientras las lagrimas cían en cascada por sus mejillas, como Leviatán en medio de un alboroto.

Vincent Valentine cerró sus ojos durante unos instantes. (No quería trastornar a Yuffie, solo intentaba ocultar mis sentimientos… ¡Espera!¿Qué es lo que acabo de pensar?... ¿Sentimientos por... Yuffie?)

"Vincent!"Tifa le llamó desde el piso de abajo. "¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!"

Vincent, obligado a salir del cuarto de las jóvenes chicas, procedió a bajar las escaleras hacia una muchedumbre enfurecida.

"¡¿(#! Por qué está siendo Vinnie tan cruel conmigo! ¡¿No se da cuenta de que esto es difícil para mi!" Se lamentaba Yuffie al espejo. "¡¿Por qué pensé que le importaría! Todavía esta colgado por esa…Lucrecia!" Su puño pronto hizo contacto con el cristal de su tocador en un ataque de furia. "Maldita sea, la odio! ¡Te odio Lucrecia, te odio!"

Barret se alejó del cuarto de baño mientras un ruidoso "smack" fue oído junto con murmuros de "Yo odio a Lucrecia"y un montón de obscenidades seguidamente, que habrían hecho a Cid ruborizarse. Volviendo a la sala de estar, todo el mundo paró al ver su cara.

"¿Qué sucede Barret?" Preguntó Tifa, mirando en su dirección.

Rascándose la cabeza, pensó en lo que estaba a punto de sacara a relucir. "¿Vincent?"

Lentamente, el hombre melancólico miro hacia arriba, esperando otra regañina.

"¿No conoces a nadie con el nombre de Lucrecia, no? Es solos que el nombre me es muy familiar y…."

"Si, conocí a Lucrecia, fue mi amor en el pasado. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?" Preguntó Vincent con severidad, sorpresa e ira por el tema, mirando a Barret a la cara.

Barret parecía tan confuso como el resto. "Bueno, eh, nuestra pequeña ninja está arriba… Creo que deberías hablar con ella Vince."

El silencio llenó la habitación, todo el mundo tratando de averiguar que era lo que su amigo y camarada había omitido. Vincent afirmó con la cabeza y salió enérgicamente del cuarto.

**TBC**

**_Albhedchan: _**gracias por el review, como ves ya lo sigo. Si te interesa, también traduciré más fics de Yuffie y Vincent próximamente.

**_Zero asakura:_** gracias por el review y aquí tienes el capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado.

**_Dark exhale:_** Bueno, yo también escribo mis fics, pero con los mios propios soy muy lenta. Quizás algún día lo suba aquí…

**_Aya chan:_** Gracias por el review. Aquí tienes el capítulo.


	5. bordillos de acera

_**Nota de la autora: **de acuerdo, es un capítulo extremadamente corto. Lo siento. De todas fromas, porfavor **¡review!**_

**Capítulo5 – bordillos de la acera-**

Varias horas pasaron mientras el frío ex-turco trató de hablar con la señorita Kisagari para obtener solamente un recipiente para poner el cepillo de dientes, una toalla y cosas por el estilo lanzadas en su contra. Rindiéndose por la hora que era, caminó de vuelta a la sala de estar, donde Barret estaba sentado leyendo un papel.

"Dale algo de tiempo Vince. Está algo enfadada, además Tifa acaba de ir a ayudarla para preparase para las 15 citas que tiene esta noche." Le comentó Barret al antiguo Turco, que estaba ahora apoyado contra la barra.

"…Barret?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él, dejando a un lado el papel.

Quitándose el nudo de la garganta, el hombre coincidió con su mirada. "¿Qué tiene que ver Lucrecia con esto?"

"…N-nada. Solo era curiosidad…" Respondió Barret levantándose y retirándose a otra habitación.

* * *

Una figura pálida, enfadada y exhausta entró por la puerta, cerrando de golpe la pieza de roble contra el marco metálico.

Casi todos los solterones del área de Costa del sol habían llegado de inmediato cuando fue hecho el anuncio de que la señorita Kisaragi necesitaba un marido.

"¿Qué tal fueron tus citas?" Preguntó Tifa con voz excitada mientras ella y los otros se levantaban.

"Estoy así de cerca…" Sacó su mano, su dedo índice y su pulgar casi tocándose para darle énfasis a su explicación. "de convertirme en una demente clínica." Yuffie expuso sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Cloud, dando un paso atrás cuando ella entrecerró los ojos mirándole.

Dando golpecitos con un dedo en su barbilla. "A ver, primero estaba el farfullar constante sobre lo increíbles que son, luego el besuqueo, el toqueteo…"

Tomando aire continuó."Que luego era seguido de sus cuerpos amoratados en el bordillo de la acera." Terminó Yuffie marchándose a su habitación, apartando de su camino con una patada una almohada.

"no creo que esto valla a ser nada fácil." Comentó Cid, sacando un cigarrillo.

**Continuará**

**Albhedchan **Me alegra que lo leas . Con este fic no necesito casi ayuda porque los capítulos suelen ser muy cortos, pero con otros que tengo en mente traducir probablemente necesite ayuda. Una pregunta… ¿Eres Demon-Chan de el fanlisting de ramdomness Oo? Cuando quieras hablamos un rato por Messenger y te digo algunos fics bastante buenos de Yuffie y Vincent. La verdad es que suelo mirar casi todos los dias en por si hay algun yuffentine nuevo o actualizado debo parecer una obsesa. ··u besos y bye!


End file.
